Illea Gymnazium
by fanfic445
Summary: America is a student at the Gymnazium, and she can't stop thinking about Maxon, even though her best friend is head over heels. Events lead up to intimate moments, and lots of heartbreak. xD Hope you guys like this one! FANFIC CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

Illea Gymnazium: Chapter 1

Note* Gymnazium means 8-year high school, starting in sixth grade

Also, I do not own any characters, names, or anything else ***sad face***

1st Year - 4th year: (POV America) We first met when we were going to the meeting trip. Our whole class, A and B met by the bus, in the pouring rain. I cried because I had never been away from my parents and siblings, but hopefully I will be okay. On the bus I met a girl named Kriss. She was super nice and I sat next to her the whole way. She had brown hair and dark eyes, and some makeup, and it didn't really matter, but I thought we were a bit young for makeup. I mean, we were only eleven! She told me about her past, how her mother comitted suicide, and how her dad got married again. It was really said, but I think she got over it. When we were at the motel, we started seperating into rooms. There, I noticed a boy. He had blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a shyish grin. He was really cute, but I didn't want to like anyone yet. Kriss and I decided to room with a girl named Elise.

The second day one of the assistants that were chaperoning us told me, Kriss, and Elise that another girl was coming that night, and that she was rooming with us. We were fine with it. Last night we had lots of fun, along with the girls from next door. They were Celeste and Natalie. Natalie was nice, but I din't really like her. The other girl was Celeste, and she was amazing. She was probably my best friend ever. The girl that came was Marlee, and I decided that Marlee and Celeste were my two best friends. When we were at school, Celeste told me and Marlee that she really liked a boy. It was Maxon, the blondie. She was totally head over heels. Marlee also liked him for a while. The rest of the years passed quickly and they were great, except for the fact that I got...a little crush on Maxon. The problem was, my BEST FRIEND loves him. Also, I was shy and a bit of a booknerd with my curly red hair, glasses, and my nose constantly in a book. He would never like me. But eventually we became best friends, so it was me, Marlee, Celeste, Maxon, and _his_ best friend, Aspen.

_line break line break line break line break_

5th year (when they were 15, also where everything else will take place)

We are at Celeste's place, bored out of our minds, when the doorbell rings, and our pizza arrives. We eat our pizza and suddenly, Apen comes up with the idea to play Truth or Dare. We agree, and Apen starts.

"Maxon, truth or dare?"

Maxon, being the man he was, said,"Dare! Duh!" Celeste laughs a little too much at that.

"Okay...I dare you to put marshmallows on a slice of pizza, stick it to your face and jump in the pool yelling 'I'm a piece of shit!̈́' " Aspen says, giggling uncontrollably like a little girl.

**Author's note: Hope you guys like this fanfic! Hopefully it will get more heart-breaky and stuff because that's what I do! Review for a shoutout!**

**-Erica**


	2. Chapter 2: Guilty Kisses

**Hey guys! I'm hoping to update everyday but I'm not promising anything. Shoutout to Olive20021 and Maxon's Darling for my first two reviews on this story! Here we go, Chapter 2!**

America's POV

So Maxon got some marshmallows, stuck it and the pizza to his face, and jumped in the pool with Aspen recording it. Aspen laughs uncontrollably and says, "Well this is going on Youtube."

The problem was, Maxon was wearing his clothes and not swimming trunks or whatever. We were at Celeste's house so she ran to get a towel and some dry clothes. She told me she always had some spare men's clothes in case anything like this happened. I grinned at that. Anyway, after Maxoon was dry and Aspen posted the video, Maxon said, "America! Truth or dare?"

I don't look up from my book and mumble, "Truth."

"Who is your crush?"

I spit out my soda at that and say,"Umm...Jace Herondale?" and point to the book I was reading, which was _City of Glass_ by Cassandra Clare.

"Yeah right. Whatever." As Maxon said that, I could almost catch a sad look in his eyes, but it quickly dissapeared.

"Okies...Celeste." I say.

"Dare," She replies.

"I dare you...to give Maxon a...lap dance. But please don't kill us with too much lap." I shiver a little bit. It was going to be absolutely horrifying, but I had to give Celeste what she wanted.

She begins doing...well, I don't want to get into too much detail, but it was horriying, I can assure you _that._

We played truth or dare for a ew hours, and then it was time to go home.

Right before I left, Maxon came up to me and said, "Hey, you know how I moved over the summer? Well I live pretty close to you now, so can I tag along?"

So we went home together. We didn't really talk until we were in this dark alleyway that I took as a shortcut sometimes. I stopped him there.

"Maxon? I'm sorry, but I can't pretend anymore," I say and kiss him with all I had.

It was a bit awkward at first, but he got into it and it soon turned into something amazing. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

When we finally let go, we were both out of breath.

"Yeah, I like you too," He finally said.

"This, whatever this is, has to remain our secret okay? Celeste is crazy in love with you, and...yeah. I'm sorry." I kiss him quickly and run away to my house, not looking back. My heart was thumping and I was in the clouds, but I also had tears in my eyes. Why? Because it would never be real.


	3. Author's Note

**Guyssss, I'm sorry but didn't write the third chapter...I'm super lazy and school is annoying.**

**This is just a sneak peek ok? Sowyyy. But it will come. Eventually. :)**

I race away. Maxon is chasing me. I don't know what he wants to do to me...

I wake up with a start. My blue eyes find chocolate brown ones. Then, I shriek.

**There you go...sorry again...**


	4. Chapter 3: End

**Hi...let's do thissssssss**

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I scream-shout at Maxon.

"I just wanted to...see you sleep."

"That is the worst response I have ever heard. Please leave!" I shout...

**Guys, this story is really bad. I'm going to delete it in 2015 and write a one-shot for Maxerica... this is just really, really bad. I don't know what to do with the story line, and it was a good ideo originally, but it just turned out not so good. I hope you guys understand. :-)**


End file.
